The subject invention is directed toward the art of routing guides and, more particularly, to an apparatus for clamping routing guide templates in selected positions on woods workpieces.
The high speed, hand-held router is widely used for putting ornamental designs on wood workpieces. The movement of the router over the workpiece is controlled either freehand or through the use of guide templates. Templates are used in order to control the router movement with greater precision and to allow repetitive reproduction of the same pattern.
Many different jigs and fixtures have been proposed for holding and positioning templates relative to the workpieces. These prior arrangements have, however, been inconvenient to use or have been unduly complex and expensive. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for a simple and inexpensive template apparatus which is easy to use for rapid repetitive reproduction of decorative designs.